Otra realidad
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Ubicado en el Arco del Futuro ¿Que hubiera pasado si Lal hubiera muerto en vez de Colonnello? Como el titulo lo dice, cuenta como hubiera sido si Colonnello hubiera vivido y Lal no. Mal summary. Capitulo 1 editado


¿Qué hubiera pasado si en ves de que Colonnello hubiera muerto, hubiera muerto Lal?

Ok no se lo que tenia en la cabeza, pero de repente se me vino la pregunta a la cabeza. No se que mie*** tenia en la cabeza pero me gusta :3 tenia la idea desde hace una semana pero no estaba muy segura si publicarlo o no. Espero que les guste :D

Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece pero espero con ansias la segunda temporada del anime

Como siempre, todos los días eran una guerra por sobrevivir, los Millefiore iban buscan a los arcobalenos para matarlos y apoderarse de los pacificadores, eran días difíciles, pero aun así buscaban la manera de sobrevivir.

Ese día era un día soleado, aparentemente. Cierto arcobaleno había recibido una noticia, su compañera arcobaleno estaba en problemas, Mammon estaba siendo perseguida por Ginger, aliado de la familia Millefiore. Sin dudarlo fue a buscarla para ayudarla. La misión era en el bosque, al otro lado de la ciudad Namimori.

Colonnello se dirigió al lugar indicado donde se encontraría con Mammon, se puso a buscarla por media hora hasta que al fin la encontró, se había vuelto invisible para que no la encontrara Ginger. Ambos se dirigieron lo mas rápido posible la base Vongola pero, de entre los arboles apareció Ginger .

-¡Maldición!- dijeron ambos esquivando los ataques de Ginger y contraatacaban. Pero Ginger era hábil, sus ataques no tenían efectos en él. De repente, sintieron que sus cuerpos les pesaban y un gran dolor aparecía, era la radiación Trinisette, Ginger la estaba usando para sucumbir a ambos. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, Colonnello agarro si rifle y disparo contra Ginger logrando distraerlo.

-¡Corre!- grito agarrando del abrazo a Mammon y ayudándola a levantarse y correiendo con todas las fuerzas que podían lejos de hay mientras podían. Corrieron lo mas rápido que podían pero se dieron cuenta que Ginger los estaba persiguiendo. Colonnello se dio cuenta al instante y se detuvo

-¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detraeré!-kora- dijo

-Pero…- dijo Mammon

-¡Corre!- le grito mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Aun sin estar segura, Mammon se alejó de hay mientras Colonnello corría con dirección hacia Ginger, cuando lo diviso, le disparo pero el esquivaba los ataques que le daba. Ginger contraataco hiriendo a Colonnello, luego volvió a sentir la radiación Trinisette y cayó al suelo pensando que era su fin.

-Hasta aquí llegaste- dijo Ginger apuntándole con su escoba

Era su fin estaba apunto de morir

-_Maldicion, es mi fin-kora_- pensó al ver que Ginger estaba a punto de atacar. Luego se le cruzo por su mente todos sus recuerdos: los momentos que paso con los Vongola, sus peleas con Reborn, Verde y Skull, y sobre todo, sus recuerdos con Lal.

Ginger estaba a punto de atacar cuando, alguien lo empujo habiendo que fallara. Ginger callo al suelo. Colonnello no podía creer quien era aquel que le había salvado la vida. Lal había empujado a Ginger.

-¡¿Pero que?!- dijo Colonnello con los ojos como platos

Lal no respondió y agarro a Colonnello y corrió lo mas rápido que podía alejándose del lugar (NOTA: recuerden que en el futuro Colonnello era un bebe) . Lal se puso a correr lo mas rápido que podía, desde atrás Ginger le había lanzado un ataque hiriéndola en la pierna derecha.

El cielo se comenzó a nublar. Ambos llegaron a una cueva cerca de hay. Habian logrado escapar de Ginger.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-kora- dijo Colonnello preocupado por Lal, ella podría ser un arcobaleno fallido, pero aun asi la radiación Trinisette le afectaba.

-¡Tu qué haces aquí!- le grito- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?!- le grito enojada

Colonnello se quedó callado, no le había dicho nada a Lal porque sabía que se preocuparía y no lo dejaría ir, o peor, ella le hubiera acompañado. Lal lo miro a los ojos, ella sabía porque no le había dicho. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- Yo tratare de derrotar a Ginger, tu te quedaras acá- le dijo haciendo que Colonnello abra los ojos como platos

-¡No dejare que hagas eso!-kora- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos ante la nueva decisión que habia hecho Lal

-¡Escúchame!-le grito- ¡Tu y los demás deben sobrevivir para que los pacificadores estén a salvo! – dijo decidida- Tratare de derrotar a Ginger

-¡Estás loca!-kora ¡Te va a matar! – le grito, no dejaría que hiciera eso, era un suicidio- ¡No dejare que hagas eso!-kora

Lal agacho la cabeza, se arrodillo hacia Colonnello

- Lo siento- musito con la voz entrecortada- Una vez tu me dijiste que siguiera viviendo… ¡Ahora yo te digo lo mismo! ¡Vive! - Antes de que Colonnello pudiera decir algo, Lal le inyecto una jeringa en el brazo. Al instante, Colonnello sintió que perdía la conciencia. Cayó al suelo al sentir que sus piernas ya no le respondían, miro a Lal a los ojos, estaba a punto de llorar

-Lal…- dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos

-Te eh inyectado una droga que te hará dormir- Lal se dirigió fuera de la cueva

-¡Lal! ¡Detente!- le grito Colonnello - ¡No lo hagas!-kora

Lal se detuvo y se dirigió hacia Colonnello, este estaba a punto de caer dormido. Ella se arrodillo hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerzas.

-Lo lamento- dijo mientras lo soltaba. Colonnello pudo ver que a Lal le brotaban unas lágrimas mientras corría hacia la salida y salía de la cueva

-¡Lal, No! ¡No lo hagas!- le gritaba tratando de arrastrase al ver que se estaba yendo- ¡NO LO HAGAS!- grito sintiendo que sus ojos le pesaban y estaba a punto de caer dormido- No…lo hagas –dijo al sentir que ya no podía mas- Lal…- fue lo último que dijo antes de caer dormido

Pasaron las horas y ya se había vuelto de noche. Colonnello después de varias horas despertó por fin.

-Lal… -musito abriendo los ojos- ¡Lal!- grito al recordar lo que había pasado. Corrió con dificultad fuera de la cueva esperando que no haya pasado lo peor. Al salir de la cueva el cielo estaba oscuro y de él caían cenizas de color negro, era como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra.

-No puede ser- dijo preocupado corriendo lo más rápido que podía buscando a Lal

-¡Lal! ¡Lal!- grito desesperado esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca tuvo

Después de varios minutos buscándola, Reborn apareció de repente acompañado de Bianchi.

-¡Colonnello!- gritaron ambos al lograr divisarlo

-¡Reborn! ¡Bianchi!- grito dirigiéndose a ellos- ¡¿Dónde está Lal?!-kora- dijo desesperado esperando respuesta de los dos. Ambos agacharon la cabeza

-¡Respondan!- grito desesperado al ver que ambos agachaban la cabeza

-Colonnello…- dijo Bianchi con la voz entrecortada

-Colonnello- dijo Reborn mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- Lal… ella… se enfrentó contra Ginger y … - dijo- Ginger logró escapar pero… Lal… ella murió

Colonnello se quedó como piedra, no podía creerlo, sintió como las lágrimas invadían sus ojos y sus piernas le temblaban. Sentía como su corazón se partía y poco a poco caía de rodillas al suelo. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. La única cosa que lograba mantenerlo con vida y le daba fuerzas para seguir, lo único que él quería proteger se había ido.

-Debes estar bromeando- dijo con los ojos llorosos y la voz entrecortada

-Lo siento- dijeron Reborn y Bianchi con la voz entrecortada

Las lágrimas aumentaron mientras los segundos pasaba, no podía ser posible, no quería creerlo, sentía que su vida ya no tenía importancia. La única persona que le recordaba que abría un fututo por delante ya no estaba.

_Continuara_


End file.
